Emergency Room Romantic: Carlisle Cullen
by PastTheStarsAndBoulevards
Summary: It was then that I knew Addison Sophy Thorn was going to be like a thorn in my side, one that left a scar that would always ache for her.
1. Chapter 1

_Through muffled screams & swollen eyes_

_From loss of pills & alibis_

_I always find my romance in the emergency room_

_I remind you of everything you hate_

_& you remind me, I'm the one to blame._

Commotion had erupted in Forks hospital as I was paged to emergency room one. There had been an accident at a local bar involving alcohol, at least that's what they were saying when I walked into the room, the double doors swing behind me. They were moving the woman from a gurney to the stainless steel table, and her eyes closed. She had a mess of blonde hair, with pale pink lips slightly parted. Her skin was snow white and almost transparent, her dark blue veins clearly visible.

That was the first time I saw Addison, barely alive on that emergency room table.

The nurses were all shouting, but all I wanted to hear was a heartbeat from the limp body before me. She'd stopped breathing as her heart stopped beating, and I could see her life pass before my eyes, as if I'd known her my entire life, as if she were a part of me.

"She's crashing!" I yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the emergency room, even from the nurses down the hall. I didn't know if they were staring at me in fear, or awe, and I didn't care. It didn't matter.

"Get a crash cart, stat." I told a nurse, glancing around the emergency room one more time before my eyes focused on her.

There was an urge in me, to know everything about her, to consume her mind, body and soul, to suck the life from her. I gulped, filling my lungs with air before realizing it was a mistake as her scent stung my nostrils, an unfamiliar burn in my throat growing strong. I tried hard to fight off the horrible thoughts that crossed my mind, the thoughts of spilling the blood of an innocent human.

My head was spinning as a nurse rushed in with the cart, but the commands passed my lips as I kept a cool façade, keeping the room bustling with haste, haste to save this woman's life when all I wanted to do was kill her.

I ripped her shirt open bare handedly, not focusing on her glorious body. I forced myself to detach, knowing I couldn't let anything come before saving this woman.

I put conductive jelly on the defibrillator paddles, turning the machine on, waiting for it to flash. It flashed, and I cleared my throat, touching the paddles to her chest.

Her body jolted up, a current of electricity pulsing through her body, her heartbeat catching for a moment before she flat-lined, again.

I was starting to get nervous. She couldn't die. This wasn't happening. Something inside me wasn't going to let her die; something inside me couldn't let her die.

The nurses were still bustling around me anxiously, but they all watched me as I applied more jelly before charging the paddles once again, praying for a miracle.

Her body jolted as a stronger current of electricity tried to restart her heart.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for anything.

There was a beat, then another, as her heart restarted.

There was a sigh of relief throughout the entire room as a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I dropped the paddles onto the cart, taking a step away from the table.

"Doctor Bailey, pump her stomach, and put her on an IV on saline. Her system needs to be flushed." I ordered, grabbing the chart one of the nurses from the front desk had just brought in, writing down what was wrong, and what we had done for Addison.

It was then that I knew Addison Sophy Thorn was going to be like a thorn in my side, one that left a scar that would always ache for her.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Might post more, if I get a response or anything.**

**Just an idea.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd been at my computer for longer than three hours, and still nothing. I couldn't find a single thing out about Addison Thorn, Addyson Thorn, or Addy Thorn.

There were no medical records for her anywhere, no dental records, no newspaper clipping, nothing on any of the popular networking sites, nothing. It was odd how I couldn't find a single thing out about her.

I sighed, standing up from my desk, shutting my computer off, and grabbing my coat from the back of my chair. I was going to head home for awhile and try to get Addison off my mind.

"Hannah, give me a call if her condition changes." I told the attending nurse that was in Addison's room checking her vitals. I was hoping something had changed, that she was awake, or maybe she had woken up, but I had no such luck. She was still sleeping, the way she was when I had last checked before returning to my office.

"I will Doctor Carlisle." Hannah smiled warmly, glancing up from Addison's chart, her eyes meeting mine for a moment. "You saved this woman's life, Doctor. You have the hands of a saint." She said quietly as she tucked her pen back into her pocket, walking toward the door as she shut Addison's chart.

I smiled as she praised me, nodding. "Thank you, Abby, but I beg to differ. I am no different than any other doctor, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." I told her as she brushed past me, dropping Addison's chart into its holder before returning to the nursing station.

I glanced back toward Addison, watching her chest rise and fall slowly, listening to her paced heartbeat. A ventilator was helping her breath, and she was still attached to an IV of saline.

She was still alive.

I took a deep breath, inhaling her. The scent of her was even stronger now as her heart pumped the dark, rich blood through her veins, keeping her the way she should be: alive. I stood there for a second longer, telling myself repeatedly to turn around and leave her room, but my feet were planted firmly on the ground, her scent overwhelming.

I stepped closer to her bed, finally crossing the room, the prey drawing in the predator.

She was beautiful, even then as she lay unconscious on her hospital bed. I ran my fingers over her flowing blonde hair to the pale, porcelain skin of her cheek, relishing in the warmth of her skin, almost like a still burning wildfire under my fingers. My fingertips paused on her jugular vein, her pulse calling out to me like a siren's song.

I recoiled quickly in shock, almost losing my footing on the linoleum floor as a low growl escaped my lips.

I'd never felt the urge in any of my 349 years as a vampire to take anyone's life. Not in the beginning after my rebirth when the hunger had blinded my will and not even when I saved the lives of any members of my family, but there was something inside me, something that was just beginning to show that horrified me.

It was animalistic and carnal, everything I had told myself I wasn't, that was demanding her blood.

My feet finally started to work again, and I tore myself from Addison's room, not glancing back as I made my way to the exit. I dodged glances as I stormed down the hallway, not saying a word.

I couldn't be in the hospital one moment longer, not with Addison there.

The thought of human blood had always repulsed me, and I had become immune to the scent of it, but the woman that was laying in the hospital bed before me had ignited something within me, something that I had told myself all these years didn't exist: _a monster._

I found my car easily in the dim morning light; it was the only Mercedes in the entire parking lot. Edward had tried dearly to convince me to get a new car, a better car, but I declined. I loved everything about the Mercedes from the way the shape of the wheel felt beneath my hands to the way the leather felt underneath my body. It comforted me after a long day, days like today had been.

I sighed as I slid into the driver's seat, slipping my car key into the ignition. I listened to the engine roar to life before turning to a quite purr, one of the most satisfying sounds if I did say so myself. I shifted gears, pulled out of the space quickly, taking out of the parking lot swiftly, my tires screeching against the pavement.

The road passed by sickeningly fast, so fast I wasn't even going to look at the speedometer. I didn't let up on the gas as I neared the turn-off to my home, I kept driving. I didn't know where I was going to, but I knew I wasn't ready to go home yet.

I knew Alice had to have seen something, it was inevitable. She had to have seen a vision of me attacking the poor, helpless human before I had been thinking rationally. Not to mention Edward.

He'd probably picked up on the vulgar thoughts I had before I'd caught myself, and all of my family probably knew. They were probably talking about it now, waiting for me to come home, waiting to ask me what was going on.

I wasn't ready for the Spanish Inquisition caught yet.

I knew that my family wouldn't blame me for the thoughts, they had all had them. _But me_?

I never had and they knew that. It didn't matter that I hadn't attacked Addison, I still felt the shame I would have felt if I had attacked her and there was no way my family wouldn't understand.

I take that back.

I knew they would all understand the need for human blood, that's what we all craved for, it's what our kind was built for, I wasn't used to it, and I knew what this was.

_La tu cantante_.

One in my family would understand, Edward would be able to relate to me, but I knew how hurt Esme would be, and there was no fixing that no matter how hard I tried.

I had fixed enough that day and I wasn't ready to try to fix anymore.

I ended up at the edge of a cliff, leaning on the hood of my car, my arms crossed across my chest as I stared out at the endless ocean, the salty air washing over my face.

I was waiting for the thought of Addison to get washed away, too.

I listened to my cell phone ring, over and over again, but it wasn't registering. I was too busy contemplating dropping off the cliff, just to see what the water felt like, just to see if maybe something brought me back to reality.

My phone kept going off, and I sighed, irritated, turning back toward my car. I reached through the window, grabbing my phone from the pocket of my coat, answering it.

"Hello?" I said, my tone cool.

"Doctor Carlisle, I don't mean to bother you but we got the toxicology screen back. You might want to come in and have a look at it." Hannah said, her voice more serious then I had heard it before.

"I'll be right there." I told her, ending the calling.

I slid back into the Mercedes effortlessly, starting the engine. I got back to the hospital in 15 minutes flat, glad that there had been no law enforcement on the way there. Granted, I could have talked my way out of a ticket, I didn't like drawing attention to myself.

I pulled my coat off as I walked through the entrance to the hospital, shoving my keys and phone into a pocket.

Hannah greeted me with one of her infamous smiles, Addison's chart in her hand.

"You told me to call you if things changed and this might change things a bit." She nodded, her voice quiet as she handed me the chart.

I took the chart, flipping to the back of it, my eyes scanning the sheet.

No traces of alcohol had been found in her blood stream, none at all, but there was something else. The toxicology report showed low to moderate levels of ingredients from several prescription drugs.

That was a deadly mixture, that's why she ended up in the ER, but something wasn't adding up. I hadn't smelled anything in her blood, not alcohol or any of these prescriptions. Her blood had smelled just as enticing as it did as I walked into her hospital room before I'd left.

I sighed, walking to my office, the door shutting almost noiselessly behind me.

My scent wasn't off, that I knew, but something with Addison's case was off and I was going to figure out what it was. All that was on her was a wallet with her ID and a social security card. There was nothing about her in the database, I'd punched in her social security card number and got nothing.

There was no way that she had never gone to a hospital her entire life and there was no way she hadn't attended a school, either.

All that had been in her car was what looked to be all her belongings. Why had she stopped at the restaurant? Why had they said it had been an incident involving alcohol? Is that what they had thought when she'd became unconscious?

There had to be some reasoning behind all of this, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I looked up the number to Mill Creek Bar & Grill, picking up the phone. I dialed the numbers quickly, listening to the phone ring.

"Mill Creek Bar & Grill, Rick speaking." A man answered, a few loud voices in the background.

"Hello Rick, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen from Forks Community Hospital. Do you mind if I come down and talk to you about a girl that was there on Sunday night, she had to be taken to the hospital?" I said, hoping he could tell me what had happened.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, come on down." Rick told me and he sounded a little nervous.

I hung the phone up, grabbing my coat once again, leaving the hospital.

As I slid into my car, my cell phone started to go off, and I sighed. I pulled it from my coat pocket, looking at the ID, my mouth going dry. The ID said Esme, and I didn't know what I was going to say, I didn't know how I was going to explain.

"Hello?" I said, my voice barely cracking, but I knew she would know something was going on.

"Hello Carlisle, how are you?" She asked, her tone sincere, almost relaxed.

"I'm fine, Esme? Are you alright, is everything at the house alright?" I asked, closing my car door, slipping the keys into the ignition.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. I didn't mean to worry you. I was calling because I was slightly worried myself, you didn't call when you were supposed to be home and you usually call if you have to work late." She told me, caringly.

"Sorry, darling, it slipped my mind. I'm about to go check into something for someone at the hospital and I should be home a little later." I reassured her, shifting the car into reverse.

"Alright, I will see you then. I love you." She answered, a click on the other end.

I sighed, tossing my phone onto the passenger seat.

I pulled out of my parking spot, driving off toward Mill Creek to get some answers.

* * *

**You're probably thinking, wow, she didn't fall off the face of the Earth afterall.**

**No, I just got lost in my own reality over here on planet PastTheStarsAndBoulevards.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the post.**

**:)**


End file.
